


False Prisoner

by Wolf_dog



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Bottom John, Heats, Knotting, M/M, Omega John, Omegaverse, Panties, Panties Kink, Sex, Sweet Sherlock, Top Sherlock, courting, courting gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_dog/pseuds/Wolf_dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes is a wanted man, locked away in a high-security prison. John Watson is a well-known Omega doctor. After receiving a call saying that a prison wants him to take a look at wanted man Sherlock Holmes, John finds his life irreversibly changed. Turns out, Sherlock is an Alpha. And interested, at that. </p><p>....</p><p>“Why haven’t you accepted my gifts?” Sherlock questioned bluntly, his gaze (John noted that his eye had healed slightly, but he could still only properly use one) focussed intently on John.</p><p>“I refuse to be courted simply for the fact that I’m an Omega,” John responded, lifting his chin defiantly. </p><p>Sherlock’s gaze seemed to soften somewhat. “You think that is the only reason I am courting you? No wonder you haven’t accepted,” Sherlock murmured, standing up. </p><p>John stood his ground, but was surprised. “That’s not the only reason you’re courting me?” John queried. </p><p>“Oh, no, John, it’s not."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The world John lived in consisted of mostly Betas, with the occasional rare Alpha or Omega. Alphas and Omegas were treasured, and an Alpha and Omega meeting was extremely rare, so the government had set up centres were Alphas and Omegas could go to meet others and hopefully mate and bond and produce more of them.

John Watson was an Omega, but didn’t want to go to the government and mostly hid his second gender, not wanting people to judge him or treat him differently for something that really wasn’t that important. John tried signing up for the army when he was eighteen, but as soon as they realised that he’d ticked the ‘Omega’ box (he really didn’t want to get in trouble with the law by lying about his second gender) they actually called him instead of sending a letter and firmly told him that they would not risk him being killed and even if he didn’t want to go to the government centres and find a mate, they would not risk his life.

So, frustrated, John became a doctor instead. He was exceptionally good at his job. First, he was a general practitioner, then a surgeon, and then worked at the A&E in a few hospitals before he started just going to anyone who wanted him to – no matter what they needed him to do. By this point, he’d gotten quite a reputation and had his own website. It was quite good pay, and he was happy with his work but he never quite felt right. It felt like he was missing something.

At just over thirty, John got a call from a high-security prison that changed his life.

They asked him to come in and take care of Sherlock Holmes – one of the most wanted criminals in England. He was shocked, but accepted.

Everyone knew who Sherlock Holmes was – he had used to work with the police, until he’d gone bad and started threatening and black-mailing and, eventually, murdering. The case had always puzzled him, as there was no reason for him to go bad. There was just something about the story of Sherlock Holmes that didn’t quite fit, and he couldn’t work it out.

Two days after he’d gotten the call (it had taken him two days because he’d been out in the far outer reaches of London tending to a patient – a _rich_ patient -), he arrived at the prison and was escorted by several guards into the best security part of the institute.

He was clutching his kit and had on gloves and protective gear at the insistence of the guards. John walked into the room, the guards hovering behind him, and blinked as he took it in. There, lying strapped down on a bed, was Sherlock Holmes. His skin was pale and held a sheen of sweat, and his dark curly hair was clumped with blood. One eye was swollen closed, and he had multiple cuts and bruises and wounds all down his naked body.

A subtle flaring of his nostrils confirmed what John had already thought – Sherlock Holmes was an Alpha. Betas couldn’t scent like Alphas and Omegas, and they only knew the difference when they were told.

John was rooted to the spot for a few moments, mesmerised by the smell and the sight, before shaking his head and walking forward. The guards seemed on edge as he approached Sherlock, and John guessed that Sherlock had lashed out at others before, but he knew – instinctively – that Sherlock wouldn’t harm him.

John sat on the edge of the bed, and Sherlock’s fingers twitched before grasping onto John’s shirt, his body seeming to relax even more. An eye peeked open, and John noted that this eye was glazed over and unfocused (most probable cause was the amount of pain he was in, but a fever was also a possibility), and focused on John for a moment before a wry smile passed over his face and his eye closed once more as he relaxed with a content sigh.

John worked silently, noticing the way that Sherlock hardly even flinched, and didn’t once lash out at John despite the pain that he must be in.

Once John was done, John stood. Sherlock’s grip tightened on his shirt, and he yanked on it hard, causing John to stumble forward and catch himself on the bed, partially leaning forward over Sherlock, his ear by Sherlock’s mouth. He heard the guards swear and start forward, but John held up a hand to indicate they should wait.

“He won’t harm me. Stand back,” John ordered, before returning his attention to the gorgeous Alpha below him.

“Show me your ID,” Sherlock ordered, and even though his voice was soft, the order was hard to ignore.

John grasped his wallet from his back pocket and flipped it open, holding it out in front of Sherlock’s good eye and watching as he scanned over it carefully before meeting John’s gaze once more with a smile.

“Glad to know they didn’t get an idiot to work on me,” Sherlock remarked, his grip relaxing enough to allow John to sit up slowly.

John smiled at him, chuckling softly, “I’ll take that as a compliment,” he said. Then, he hummed. “You should be fine, nothing serious was inflicted. You’ll just be a bit achy for a while. Do you need me to prescribe some painkillers for you?”

Sherlock shook his head, eye scanning over John’s face intently, as if he intended on memorising every single detail. “No, doctor,” he said shortly, releasing his grip on John slowly and obviously reluctantly.

“Good,” John replied with a nod, stepping back, “I’ll be back in a week to check on you.”

He got a hum in reply and watched as Sherlock closed his eye, waving goodbye with his hand.

John gave a nod, and then turned and allowed himself to be led away and outside the compound.

*.*.*.

Three days later, the first gift arrived. At first, John assumed that it had been sent to the wrong person. On his kitchen table, were two bags, with a sealed envelope sticky-taped to the outside of one. One bag was filled with several types of tea. Very expensive tea, he realised upon looking at them closer. Confused and curious, John looked into the second bag. It was filled with gourmet easy meals, and John frowned in confusion. Next, John carefully peeled the envelope from the bag and turned it over, surprised to find a black seal. Peering at it closely, he could see the imprint of a wolf face. Was this a family seal, or a personal one?

John carefully broke the seal and opened the envelope.

Inside was a simple note saying:

_John._

_Do accept my gifts. I can provide very well for you._

_-SH_

_(P.s. no doubt the police will interrogate you at some point, so for your own safety, I recommend you put this letter in your sink and soak it with water. I have soaked it in a substance of my own creation that makes it rapidly disintegrate when it comes into contact with water. Don’t worry, it is not dangerous – I would not let anything harm my precious Omega.)_

These were courting gifts, John realised in shock, glancing back at the bag then to the letter in his hand. This was courting. Sherlock was trying to court him! There were several stages in courting.

  1.       The Alpha offered food and drink.
  2.       Then clothing
  3.       Shelter
  4.       And finally love (which was generally an accessory of some kind like a bracelet or necklace)



Basically, courting was the Alpha proving that they could provide the four basic things that humans needed to survive.

And now the question was whether John would accept or not. Accepting would mean he would get to drink the tea and eat the meals, and he _really_ wanted to know what those teas tasted like. He’d never seen the brand before, but it looked incredibly delicious. John had never seen the point in wasting excessive amount of money in things like food and drink.

John snorted as he realised he was considering accepting a courting from _Sherlock Holme_ s the **wanted** man. Sighing, John put the two bags at the very back of his cupboard and did as Sherlock suggested, putting the letter in the sink and running water over it and watching curiously as it melted and completely dissolved, leaving no traces of it behind.

How had Sherlock managed to get his address? John knew he should feel unnerved that the Alpha knew where he lived, but he was only curious. The danger of having a wanted man knowing exactly where he lived was thrilling.

His wallet! John remembered, grabbing his wallet and opening it. There, he’d written down his address on a post-it note. How could he have forgotten it was there? But Sherlock had been drugged and in pain, how had he remembered it?

Shaking his head, John forced it from his mind and went on.

*.*.*.

Three days after that, the next gift arrived. This time, it was placed on his bed. It was a brand-new cream wool jumper, folded neatly. Walking closer, John picked it up and realised that there were several more items of clothes underneath. Jeans, jackets, shirts, boxers. Multiples of each, in varying colours and all the perfect size for John. Right at the bottom, underneath everything else, was a pair of red silk panties, with a pretty white bow at the front. Blushing furiously, John hid it underneath under all the other clothes and looked around for a note. He found it in the cupboard, with the tea.

_Dr Watson._

_Come in and visit tomorrow. Wear the cream jumper and a shirt of your choice with the dark blue jeans and the panties._

_-SH_

Snorting, John crumpled the letter up in his fist, face red, and once again soaked it in the sink and watching as it dissolved.

*.*.*.

John didn’t go in to visit like Sherlock had asked, and buried all the clothes in his drawers.

*.*.*.

The day after, another note arrived, with no gift and John couldn’t help but be disappointed until he remembered that Sherlock only seemed to send a gift every three days, and then next would arrive tomorrow. Hesitant, John broke the seal and pulled out the letter, reading it over.

_Pissing off a wanted man is not very smart, John._

_-SH_

John shivered at the threat that was implicit in it. Again, he disposed of the note, though each one was seared into his memory.

A few hours later, John received a phone call from the prison, and he cautiously picked up, greeting cautiously, “Hello, Dr Watson speaking.”

“Hello Dr Watson, this is Lestrade,” the man – Lestrade – introduced, sounding somewhat awkward and cleared his throat before continuing, “Would you be able to come in today?”

“What for?” John questioned, hesitant.

“Well, uh, Holmes has been demanding you. He’s already terrified most of the staff and none of the nurses will go near him and we think he might have an infection, but no one can get close enough to tell,” Lestrade explained, and John could imagine that the guard was scratching the back of his head.

John could feel his gut squeeze with worry for the Alpha, and he licked his lips before replying, “Yes, alright. I’ll come in. I should only be an hour or so.”

“Thank you,” Lestrade said, gratefulness clear in his tone.

Hanging up, John got dressed – not in any of the clothes that Sherlock had bought for him – and quickly hurried out the door, taking the tube and then a cab to the prison where Sherlock was being held.

He was ushered through quickly, and soon (much too soon to have properly braced himself) he was in Sherlock’s room. Sherlock was lying on the bed, seemingly asleep, but he wasn’t strapped down now.

John took a deep breath and took a step forward. “Hello,” he greeted softly.

Sherlock’s eyes opened instantly and he sat upright, swinging his legs off of the bed and staring at John intently.

“Why haven’t you accepted my gifts?” Sherlock questioned bluntly, his gaze (John noted that his eye had healed slightly, but he could still only properly use one) focussed intently on John.

“I refuse to be courted simply for the fact that I’m an Omega,” John responded, lifting his chin defiantly.

Sherlock’s gaze seemed to soften somewhat. “You think that is the only reason I am courting you? No wonder you haven’t accepted,” Sherlock murmured, standing up.

John stood his ground, but was surprised. “That’s _not_ the only reason you’re courting me?” John queried.

“Oh, no, John, it’s not. No, you being an Omega is simply a plus. You don’t act like a typical Omega – you walk and talk like a Beta, strong and defiant. You’re a doctor, and yet you also applied to be a soldier. No, army doctor. You are so very interesting, John,” Sherlock explained, slowly walking forward as he spoke, so slowly that John didn’t notice until he stopped talking and suddenly Sherlock was in his space.

“How could you possible know that I applied for the army?” John questioned.

Sherlock smirked. “Shot in the dark. A good one, though. You seem like the type of man that would apply for the army – somewhere you can be useful and protecting your country and people. It’s partly Omega nature – to go where you are needed most. Besides, you obviously studied as one regardless – the way you speak and the methods that you use tell me as much.”

John gaped in surprise. “That’s… brilliant,” he breathed out.

Sherlock pulled back slightly, shock clear on his face and for a moment his face was vulnerable as he asked softly, “You really think so?”

“Of course! It was extraordinary,” John exclaimed.

Sherlock examined him intently, as if positive John was lying. “You really think so,” Sherlock stated, sounding puzzle. “That’s not what people normally say.”

“Of course I do,” John said with a curious frown. “Why, what do people normally say?”

“Piss off,” Sherlock told him with a wry smile.

John couldn’t help it, he laughed. Sherlock joined in with low chuckles after a moment.

Once they had calmed down, they shared a wide grin.

“So, you’ll accept my courting now?” Sherlock queried.

John hummed in thought. “I don’t know anything about you,” John said, looking up at the tall Alpha.

Sherlock cocked an eyebrow with a warm smile, “we can fix that,” the Alpha said, gesturing back to the bed.

John walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. Sherlock clambered on fully, lying down on the bed and turning onto his side, propping his head up with his long pale hand, staring at John.

“Shirt off,” John ordered, twisting to face him.

“That’s very forward of you, John,” Sherlock drawled with a smirk, but started unbuttoning his shirt anyway.

John snorted in amusement. “I still have a job to do. They told me that you might have an infection but you wouldn’t let anyone near you so they couldn’t check,” John told him, his voice lightly scolding.

Sherlock scoffed, throwing his shirt onto the floor. “Only because I only have one doctor. All the rest are idiots,” Sherlock said, lying back on the bed.

John smiled down at him, leaning close to peer at Sherlock’s injuries. The ones on his chest seemed to be healing nicely, and John gently prodded for him to roll over, and then inspected his back and his arms.

John then slid down Sherlock’s trousers, in full doctor mode now, and only looked up when Sherlock made a small noise of surprise.

“Very forward, doctor,” Sherlock purred with a smirk.

John rolled his eyes, a slight smile on his lips. He ignored Sherlock, inspecting his groin and legs before nodding in satisfaction. “You’re all good,” he declared. “Not feeling any major pain anywhere?”

Sherlock shook his head, stretching out on the bed, seemingly completely comfortable being naked.

“Alright, good. I’ll change some of these bandages. Whilst I do, tell me something about yourself,” John said, meeting Sherlock’s gaze with a smile as he reached into his medical bag and produced a roll of bandages.

Sherlock hummed, sitting upright so John could change the bandage on his chest. “I was born in the country side of London, spent most of my time there before moving into the city and became a consulting detective. My favourite colour is red,” Sherlock said, then smirked at John, causing him to flush as he remembered the panties Sherlock had bought for him.

John cleared his throat, glancing away and back to his work. “I was born in the city. Grew up here. I applied for the army at eighteen, but they declined because I’m an Omega,” John said, and snorted. “So, I became a doctor instead. My favourite colour is purple. Maybe you should buy a purple shirt for yourself so I can appreciate it.”

Sherlock hummed in thought. They fell into silence whilst John worked. Once John was done, he put away the old bandage and hesitated. He didn’t want to go just yet. Sherlock’s eyes had fallen closed, but his good eye peeked open as John hesitated, and a soft smile crossed his lips.

“Tomorrow,” Sherlock said softly, “When my next gift arrives, will you accept?”

John bit his lower lip as he thought for a moment. “Yes. Yes, I will,” John told Sherlock with a smile.

“Good,” Sherlock sighed out, sounding content. “Now, go. Before they get even more suspicious. I’ll see you soon.”

Confused, John stood, and packed up his bag before walking out, casting a last look back at Sherlock before leaving and going back to his apartment.

*.*.*.

As promised, the next gift arrived the next day. When he got up in the morning, an envelope was waiting on his bedside table, addressed to:

_My precious Omega, John._

John knew he should be disturbed by how easily and quietly someone was managing to break into his home and get so close to him without waking him, but he could only smile as he reached out and took the note, breaking the seal and tipping it upside down. Onto his cupped palm fell a key with a string and a small bit of paper attached which read ‘221B’ and a carefully folded note.

Lifting the note to his nose, John inhaled deeply and hummed in content. It smelt like Sherlock, and that soothed him. Unfolding it, John read it curiously.

_‘To my precious John._

_The key is for my flat at 221B Baker Street, Central London. Take today and tomorrow to move in, and two days after my last gift, I will meet you there. Don’t wait for me, as it may take a while and I do not wish to take your sleep from you. My landlady, Mrs Hudson, has already been informed of the situation. Tell her your name and she will let you in. And give her the envelope under your pillow. You can trust her with anything concerning myself. She will ensure you are comfortable and safe. Do not worry about rent, I will pay for all of it. Be safe, my dear. Do not visit me again, and dispose of this note as well. I will see you in five days._

_-SH’_

John read over the note several times, mouthing the words to himself in hopes that he wouldn’t forget. He hated that he had to get rid of these notes. He wanted to keep them, lock them up somewhere safe and make sure he would never forget these precious words and the feelings they produced within him.

But, he knew that he needed to get rid of all the evidence that Sherlock had contact with him. Especially _this_ note.

Sighing, John lifted his pillow and retrieved the envelope under his pillow, curious, but knowing he shouldn’t read it. Rolling out of bed, John felt itchy. Frowning in discomfort, John shook his head and stood, hoping he wasn’t getting sick. He disposed of the note in the sink and then went and took a shower after placing the envelope for Sherlock’s landlady into his wallet (he had to fold it to get it in, but he figured that wouldn’t matter too much.

John changed into the clothes that Sherlock had bought for him – avoiding the panties for now – and wore the jeans and one of the shirts and the cream woollen jumper.

Feeling happy, John went to his cupboard and took out one of the boxes of tea, and one of the gourmet meals, and put the kettle one. Humming happily, John prepared his meal and his drink and then sat at the table with both, content.

*.*.*.

John managed to move all of his few things into 221B in the afternoon. And by evening he’d given his key back to his landlord and gotten everything settled. He spent most of the evening moving things around to the way that he wanted them and stocking up the fridge and cupboards with food.

John was eating dinner when he really started feeling ill. He didn’t feel like eating the gourmet meal from Sherlock that he’d heated up. His stomach felt like it was cramping, and his face was flushed when he caught a glimpse of himself in the reflection. Frowning, he wiped his forehead and, sure enough, a layer of sweat was covering him.

His clothes felt itchy against his skin, and he felt jumpy. He found himself going to the doors and windows, shutting and locking them repeatedly before going and doing it again a few minutes later to check them. He didn’t feel safe, even though he knew he was. Every noise in the building made him flinch, and he just wanted to go to bed.

After a long, cold shower, John padded naked into the bedroom and flopped down on the sheets. He tossed and turned for hours, and when he finally fell into sleep, it was restless and he was continuously rolling over every hour or so.

John woke at dawn with a wet patch underneath his butt, and his cock hard. Whining, John reached down and took hold of himself, his other hand sliding back and slipping two fingers inside of himself, causing him to moan loudly. John’s eyes flew open as his brain put together his symptoms, and he realised that he was in heat.

No wonder he’d been so irritable yesterday!

An Omega’s heat was only triggered by an Alpha, as it would be wasted on Betas as Betas’ cocks weren’t long enough to reach their cervix, and didn’t have the knot to keep in the sperm.

Sherlock must have triggered his heat, John thought with a groan, and the courting gifts had helped speed it along. John had had a heat once when he first presented, but that had been fifteen years ago and he hadn’t met an Alpha before Sherlock.

Growling in frustration, John slid his fingers away and out of himself and stood, ignoring the slick that was dripping down the back of his thighs and marched over to the bedroom door, locking it and pushing a chest of drawers in front of it, then moving furniture in front of the only window in his room, so nothing would be able to get in.

*.*.*.

John spent two days with his skin burning hot, and an aching need that his fingers couldn’t fill. John had no concept of time, he only knew that Mrs Hudson would come up every once in a while and leave bottles of cool water and a wash cloth outside of the bedroom door. When a wave had passed, he would stumble upright and collect them then push the furniture back into place and take a long drink and sometimes wash himself before sleeping and waking up in a wave of heat and his fingers already inside of himself.

On the third day, someone tried to enter, and John snarled at them. A Beta, his mind provided, but a male and definitely _not_ Mrs Hudson. The person was silent for a few moments, before he could hear the sound of them quickly retreating.

John slipped back into the haze of his heat, and was awoken again by a welcome voice.

“John?” Sherlock called, sounding anxious. ”John, where are you?”

His Alpha was worried, John noted, but he didn’t have much time for thought as he lunged out of bed and shoved the furniture away, practically ripping the door off of the hinges as he flew out and tackled Sherlock, wrapping his arms around him and rubbing his naked body against the Alpha.

John inhaled deeply, and moaned. “Sherlock,” John whimpered. “Help. I feel horrible. I _need_ you.”

He tilted his head back to look up at Sherlock, and saw the Alpha’s pupils dilate as he breathed in deeply. Sherlock seemed frozen, lost in his own head, only coming out of it when John flinched and pressed closer against him as the door downstairs closed.

Sherlock burst into action, picking John up and striding into the bedroom. Sherlock gave a low moan as he smelt the strong smell of slick and release and heat that had built up in the room. He gently lay John down on the bed then turned around and shut the door and pushed the furniture back in front of it.

Sherlock turned to face John and grinned, looking wild, and shrugged out of his coat and tossing his scarf onto the ground, and unbuttoned his shirt, gaze locked onto John as the Omega squirmed on the bed.

“I bought you a special pair of panties for your heat,” Sherlock purred, making John shiver and whine pitifully.

Sherlock shrugged out of his shirt and stepped out of his socks and shoes and slid off his trousers and pants.

“Now,” he crooned, walking over to the dresser and rifling through it before pulling out a pair of black silk panties with a tiny crotch and hardly any back. It was more like a G-string than panties, “You’ll wear these to make your Alpha happy, won’t you?”

John didn’t even hesitate before nodding his head eagerly. In this state, he’d do anything for his Alpha.

Sherlock grinned and walked over to the bed, his large Alpha cock hard and already leaking precome. He knelt and crawled over to John, sliding the panties onto him and then sitting back on his heels to enjoy the view.

John arched his back and bared his neck, and Sherlock pounced, pressing his body against John’s and licking and biting at his neck. Sherlock lapped at his scent glands teasingly, grinding his hard cock against John’s, the silk causing the most delicious sensations on his cock and causing John to moan loudly.

Sherlock moved down his chest, sucking and nipping and leaving marks everywhere he could get his mouth. He licked at John’s cock through the panties, causing the Omega to whine and gasp as pleasure rolled through him.

“Such a good Omega for me, John,” Sherlock praised, “Moving in and accepting my gifts and wearing these panties for me.”

“Anything for you,” John whined out, almost desperate.

Sherlock paused for a moment and looked up at him, and John whimpered needily, shifting his hips eagerly. The silk of the panties feels nice on his heated skin, unlike the ‘scratchy’ material of the other clothes.

“Hush,” Sherlock soothed him, leaning up and kissing him tenderly, despite the lust and arousal rising rapidly between them.

John pressed into the kiss and sighed happily, eyes falling closed. John whined as Sherlock pulled back, and opened his eyes in surprise when Sherlock flipped him over onto his belly, large hands gripping his hips and keeping them upright where he wanted them. John jolted in surprised pleasure as Sherlock’s hot tongue licked at his hole.

John writhed as Sherlock teased him, licking all the slick from his legs and butt, and then fucking him with his tongue until he came with a sob into the panties. Sherlock soothed him though his orgasm, and then pulled the thin slip of string away from his arse and thrust in with no further preparation.

John screamed with pleasure, hips thrusting back into it eagerly, the full feeling that he’d been aching for the past two days finally soothing that ache inside of him. Panting, John rocked back into Sherlock as his Alpha fucked him rough and hard.

Sherlock was marking his back as well, biting and nipping and sucking, and his long fingers gripped John’s hips hard enough to leave bruises. It made John pant and moan at the thought of his body being littered with Sherlock’s claim on him.

“I’m going to bond you, my precious Omega,” Sherlock panted into his ear, nipping lightly at the lobe, “Make you mine. All mine. Ah, fuck. You’re so tight, John. So, so tight.” Sherlock’s praises made John hurtle towards climax faster, and Sherlock groaned at the increased tightness around his cock. “That’s it, John,” Sherlock purred, “Come for me. Come in those gorgeous panties of yours.”

John couldn’t hold it back any longer and came with a scream of Sherlock’s name. Sherlock continued fucking him through it, then picked up the pace, snarling as he slammed into John’s body repeatedly with such force that the bed rocked and banged into the wall.

With a few more thrusts, his knot inflated and caught inside of John, joining them together at the same time that Sherlock bit down hard on John’s scent glands and bonded them together for life.

John lay panting in the aftermath, the soiled panties becoming uncomfortable, but he couldn’t do anything about it with Sherlock’s knot sticking them together. Sherlock gently lowered his hips down, and carefully rolled to the side, and arm wrapping around John’s waist and pressing him back into the pale hard chest.

*.*.*.

They spent the next two days fucking like rabbits through his heat, and when it was finally over, they slept through the sixth day, and woke on the seventh wrapped around each other.

John was first to wake, rolling over and cuddling into Sherlock’s body, tucking his head under Sherlock’s chin (moving slowly so that he wouldn’t wake his Alpha) and inhaling deeply. The room stank of them and sex and heat, and John rather liked the smell.

There was a fair chance that this heat had left him pregnant, but John didn’t care, as he knew Sherlock would love that and would be a great father.

Sherlock woke slowly, and his arms tightened around John, pressing the Omega even closer to him for a moment before relaxing slightly as Sherlock groaned and stretched out.

“Morning,” John greeted warmly, his voice rough from over-exertion.

There was a pause, and then Sherlock’s deep voice huskily saying, “Good morning,” and the gentle touch of a soft kiss being pressed to the top of his head.

Tilting his head back, John captured Sherlock’s lips with his own and humming happily. The panties had gotten discarded at some point, and were quite possibly unable to be saved. John was so completely happy and content right now, and couldn’t bring it in him to care that he was going to need to do a whole heap of cleaning up today. For now, he just wanted to bathe in being wrapped in Sherlock’s arms and pressed against his Alpha’s body.

Sherlock pulled back first, and John whined, pouting up at him. Sherlock’s chuckle made him smile, pout fading.

“We need to have a bath, my precious Omega,” Sherlock told him, running his hands up and down John’s back soothingly.

“Bath sounds good,” John agreed, and pulled back from Sherlock and sat up, stretching out with a yawn.

“Wait here, I’ll go get it running,” Sherlock told him, pressing a kiss to John’s forehead before slipping out of bed and John’s arms.

John watched unashamedly, gaze trailing over his mate’s naked form. A smile crossed his face – one of the goofy, uncontrollable kind. He had a mate. An Alpha. Sherlock was an incredibly special Alpha, and John was glad that he had snatched the Alpha’s attention.

Sherlock came back after a little while, and John wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s neck, tangling his fingers in the gorgeous dark curls, and smiled up at Sherlock as he was lifted up into Sherlock’s strong arms and chest.

“You look happy,” Sherlock commented with a smile as he strode towards the bathroom.

“I am _exceptionally_ happy,” John agreed, leaning up and stealing a quick kiss, “I have a gorgeous, intelligent Alpha mate whom I just spent a heat with.”

Sherlock raised an eyebrow playfully as they crossed into the bathroom, “Oh? I think I should meet him and tell him to keep his hands off of my Omega,” Sherlock teased, leaning down and nuzzling John before sitting in the bath with John between his legs.

John gave a happy giggle and grasped Sherlock’s hands, wrapping them around his belly. He knew he had quite possible become pregnant from his heat, and he relished that, and then became sombre a moment later. Sherlock was a wanted man. A wanted man who’d escaped jail.

Tilting his head back to rest on Sherlock’s shoulder, John gazed up at Sherlock’s face. He could see the Alpha pride and the contentedness and the bliss of being new mates, but also sadness. They both knew that he couldn’t keep out of jail forever.

“You can’t stay, can you?” John asked quietly, his gaze searching his face.

“No,” Sherlock told him quietly, pressing a kiss to John’s lips. “But, if I’m good, I’ll be on parole.”

“But you escaped, no way they’d let you on parole quickly,” John argued.

Sherlock sighed, his fingers gently caressing John’s stomach. “I know. But you’re mine, and I shan’t let you go.”

John smiled at Sherlock, grasping Sherlock’s hands. “Good. Because I’m not letting you go anywhere,” John told Sherlock, and was rewarded with Sherlock’s laughter.

Leaning up, he kissed Sherlock, and became lost into the kiss for a few moments before slowly pulling back.

“What did you do?” John asked hesitantly, curious but unsure if he really wanted to know.

“Nothing. It was never meant to get this far. There was an underground murder ring in the prison, and I needed to get into it. So, I roughed up a few Alphas, nothing serious. Stole a bit – things that I did return, by the way. The DI that I was working with – Lestrade – was the only person who knew what I was doing, but, unfortunately, an accident on the job caused him to go into a coma. Keeping the knowledge to one person ensured that the murder ring had no idea what I was doing, but now Lestrade is… out of action, I could be stuck in prison for a while longer,” Sherlock explained quietly, and then sighed, nuzzling into John’s neck and closing his eyes.

“But, I talked to Lestrade at the prison on the phone,” John said with a frown.

“Twin. One’s a prison guard, the other a DI from Scotland Yard,” Sherlock explained.

“I always thought something was missing from your story,” John told Sherlock after a pause, “There was never any motive. The newspapers said you’d gone insane. But, I never believed that.”

Sherlock pressed a tender kiss to John’s bondbite and caused the Omega to shiver. When he remained silent, John asked, “Did you get them?”

John could feel the smile against his neck. “Almost. I’m close. Just a bit longer. This break away will allow me to stay exactly where I am for the time I need to take down the leader and break this ring for good,” Sherlock told him.

John smiled and played gently with Sherlock’s fingers. “How long are you going to stay?” John asked, then clarified, “With me. Here in Baker Street?”

Sherlock hummed. “A day or two. I don’t want the police to come sniffing around and upset you,” Sherlock told him finally.

John snorted. “Upset me? I’m not weak,” John told Sherlock with a frown.

“No, but you are pregnant. I can smell it on you. Surely, police coming around and asking questions whilst you are without your mate would be upsetting?” Sherlock said with a querying hum.

“Yes, I guess,” John reluctantly agreed.

“Let’s drop this topic. And let’s get us washed!” Sherlock said, picking up the soap and starting to run the soap over John’s body.

*.*.*.

After they were washed and dried and dressed, they headed into the kitchen after taking down the barricade John had erected. The flat was clean and tidy, heavy with the floral perfume and the Beta scent of Mrs Hudson.

John peeked into the fridge and found that the lovely lady had stocked it up for him. Pleased, he took out lots of food. John planned on making eggs, bacon and French toast. Before his heat, he hadn’t wanted to eat, and now he was absolutely starving. Maybe he’d make pancakes as well.

Humming happily, John glanced over and found Sherlock hunting for something in the living room. Smiling to himself, John got to cooking, hunting through cupboards to find what he needed.

Halfway through his preparations, soft violin music wafted into the kitchen and John paused momentarily, glancing in the direction of the noise and found Sherlock swaying softly with the violin, eyes closed and a peaceful expression on his face. Mesmerised, John watched for a few moments before turning around and continued making breakfast (or lunch – he had yet to look at a clock) with the music soothing him.

When he was done, John laid it all out on the kitchen table and set out the cutlery, but when he turned to tell Sherlock it was all ready, his Alpha was already lovingly laying down his violin in his case and turning to John and making his way over to the kitchen.

“Smells great, John,” Sherlock told him with a hum, wrapping his arms around John’s waist and pressing a gentle kiss to his temple. “Mind if I feed it to you?”

“Only if I get to feed you, too,” John told Sherlock with a grin.

Sherlock laughed and nodded his head, “Of course.”

Sitting at the table across from one another, bare feet brushing under the table, they fed each other the food with sappy grins and giggles. It was incredibly clichéd, but it was good fun. John was determined to have as much fun with Sherlock as he could, and to savour the time that they had together.

*.*.*.

The next day, police arrived at his door. The man in front was short, with dark hair and dark eyes, and a very stern face.

“Detective Inspector Dimmock,” he introduced himself flashing his badge at John, “Prisoner Sherlock Holmes has escaped. The guards told us that you were his doctor and that he seemed obsessed with you. You haven’t seen him, have you, Doctor Watson?”

John blinked at him. He was still in his jammies, with only a sheet wrapped around him that Sherlock had forced on him after messing up his hair and sending him to answer the door. Quickly and subtly inhaling, John noted with relief that they were all Betas and therefore wouldn’t be able to scent Sherlock.

“Uh, what?” John asked, blinking owlishly. It was early morning – _very_ early – and he wasn’t awake just yet.

The DI sighed, “Sherlock Holmes? Dangerous criminal?” he prompted, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh, uh, no,” John answered, well aware of the Alpha in his bedroom.

“You don’t sound so certain,” DI Dimmock said suspiciously, “Can we come in and snoop around?”

“I’ve just come off my heat, I’m not certain of anything of the moment except for the fact that I’m in my home in my jammies,” John snapped, watching the colour rise to the DI’s cheeks, and John stood back and waved them in.

“Just don’t go in the bedroom. My brain’s still primal and I may attack you guys for invading my territory,” John warned, though he knew it would be in defence of his mate if he did attack.

The officers nodded their heads to show that they understood, and John shut the door behind them. He stood back and watched as they poked through his possessions, wrapping the sheet tighter around himself and burying his nose in it and letting Sherlock’s scent soothe him.

Twenty minutes later, the police excused themselves with nothing to show for their search. DI Dimmock apologised for the inconvenience, then thanked him for being so cooperative, and told him to call if he saw Sherlock Holmes.

John waved him out, then locked the door behind them and made his way back into the bedroom. Shutting the door behind him, he looked around, calling out softly, “Sherlock?”

Within moments, Sherlock appeared, and quickly wrapped his arms around John and pulled him into a kiss. “Back to bed?” Sherlock asked once he’d pulled back.

“Mm, yes please,” John mumbled, leaning into Sherlock’s body and closing his eyes.

Gently, Sherlock unwrapped the sheet from his body and guided him to the bed and under the covers, spooning John from behind and resting his large hands on John’s belly and his nose in John’s hair.

John placed his hands over Sherlock’s and sighed. “Promise to wake me before you leave?” John asked in a soft murmur, eyes already closed and slipping into sleep.

“I promise,” Sherlock promised, kissing the nape of his neck lightly.

Smiling in content, John slipped off into sleep.

*.*.*.

As promised, Sherlock woke him gently with kisses a few hours later. “I have to go,” Sherlock murmured softly against his skin.

John whined, sleepy and unhappy, and grasped at Sherlock. “I don’t wan’ you t’ go,” John grumbled.

Sherlock gave a low chuckle, and pressed more kisses against his lips. “I know, John, I know. But I have to go. But, I promise I’ll be back… sometime,” Sherlock told him as he gently extracted himself from John’s grip.

John huffed his displeasure, opening his eyes and gazing up at Sherlock with a pout. “I’ll miss you,” he whispered, not wanting Sherlock to leave.

“I know,” Sherlock responded, “I’ll miss you, too, my precious Omega. I love you.”

“Love you too,” John sighed, resigned, “I’ll come visit you.”

Sherlock smiled at him softly. “I look forward to it. But now I really need to go, John,” Sherlock said, and John sighed with a nod.

“Bye, Sherlock,” John mumbled, closing his eyes, and smiled at the feel of soft lips against his forehead.

He listened to Sherlock rummage around and get dressed, then listened to his soft footsteps retreating and leaving John alone in their bedroom.

Curling on his side, John wrapped his arms around his belly and pressed his nose into the pillow, inhaling Sherlock’s scent and falling back into sleep.

*.*.*.

His phone ringing pulled John out of his sleep. Groaning and grumbling, he sat up and rolled out of bed, finding his phone and blearily looked at the time. It was already one pm, but John was still recovering from his heat. He accepted the call and snapped, “What?”

“Oh, uh, Dr Watson?” A voice John recognised as Lestrade’s answered him, and John blinked.

“Oh, hello, Lestrade. Sorry about that. What is it?” John asked, more politely this time.

“I was just calling to tell you that Sherlock Holmes was found this morning around your old house and we’ve got him back in custody,” Lestrade informed him.

“What? My old house?” John asked, surprised.

“Yeah, we think he was trying to track you down,” Lestrade told him.

“That’s… concerning,” John managed to get out.

“Mm. We understand if you wouldn’t want to work with us anymore because of that, but we really want you to check him over for us tomorrow,” Lestrade asked hesitantly.

“No, no. A job’s a job, after all,” John said, containing his excitement at being able to see his Alpha again so soon.

There was relief evident in Lestrade’s voice as he said, “Thank you, Dr Watson. We really appreciate it.”

“No worries. I’ll see you tomorrow around lunch time,” John told him.

After exchanging goodbyes, John hung up and retreated back to the bedroom where the scent of Sherlock was still strong.

*.*.*.

The next day, John woke early, feeling much better. He showered and shaved (his facial hair had gotten out of control during his heat), and then dressed, wearing the clothes that Sherlock had bought him, including the panties.

By lunch time, he’d bought a sandwich for Sherlock and was at the prison, trying to contain his excitement.

He hated being parted from his Alpha already, and when Sherlock got out for good, John was never letting him leave again.

John was hurried through security, and made his way to Sherlock’s room with his medical bag, but froze before he got there as an Omega walked past him. The Omega turned and caught his eye with a glare and a frown, and John hurried on, heart pounding in fear, knowing that the Omega had smelt that he was bonded to Sherlock.

He made his way to Sherlock room and couldn’t contain a smile as he saw Sherlock stretched out on the bed.

A second later, Sherlock’s eyes opened and found John, a smile crossing his lips. “Dr Watson,” he drawled, “I wasn’t expecting to see you so soon after my return.”

John made his way over to Sherlock and he sat on the bed beside him. “Me neither,” he told Sherlock, pulling out his medical bag and his stethoscope, “But I got a call saying you were found sniffing around my old house.”

“Ah,” Sherlock looked sheepish, “Well, curiosity, I suppose, good doctor.”

John snorted and rolled his eyes. “Right,” John said with a sigh. Then, he lowered his voice and said softly, “There’s an Omega guard here. I passed him on the way in, and I know for a fact that he smelt our bond.”

Sherlock’s eyes narrowed at that. “Do you think he’ll tell?” Sherlock asked in a murmur as John listened to his heartbeat.

“I don’t know. He glared at me,” John muttered, concentrating on the task of checking Sherlock over, even though he knew Sherlock was fine.

Sherlock gave a soft growl of displeasure, but was instantly distracted as John shifted, his shirt and jumper lifting a bit, the Alpha’s gaze finding some lace from his panties.

“Enjoying my gifts, dearest Omega?” Sherlock asked, a purr in his voice.

John shivered, gaze flicking to meet Sherlock’s and licked his lips, wishing he could kiss Sherlock. He didn’t answer Sherlock, instead moving to peer into Sherlock’s ears.

“I brought you some lunch,” John told Sherlock, changing the topic before the scent of his arousal got too obvious.

“Oh?” Sherlock asked curiously, resting up on his elbows.

“Mm. It’s just a sandwich, but I figured that it would be better than the food that you’ve got here,” John said, flushing a little and not meeting Sherlock’s soft gaze.

“Thank you, John,” Sherlock murmured, voice tender.

John looked up and smiled at Sherlock softly. “It’s no problem. It’s probably not the best sandwich, but at least it’s something, right?” John asked.

“Definitely, my dear,” Sherlock assured him, reaching out and gently resting his hand on top of John’s for a moment.

John let out a soft noise, half sigh and half purr, then cleared his throat and reluctantly pulled back.

“Well,” he said, “It seems as if you’re all good. Perhaps a bit exhausted, but some rest should fix that.” He flashed Sherlock a cheeky grin and stood, handing his Alpha the sandwich that he’d bought for him.

Sherlock accepted it and looked it over, before smiling up at John.

John gave Sherlock a smile and turned to go, then turned back and said as a thought struck him, “I never received your last gift,” he told Sherlock with a slight frown.

“No, you were in heat when the last gift was delivered,” Sherlock said, frowning in thought, before smiling. “Ask Mrs Hudson, she probably put it somewhere.”

John nodded his head and said a quick goodbye before hurrying out of the room before he could be persuade to stay longer by his gorgeous mate. He reported his findings to Lestrade, and then went off home to talk to Mrs Hudson.


	2. Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So sorry for the late update... I know it's been a while (over a month now -.-; ) But I hit a writers block and then school started and... ugh. Just everything. I know this chapter is short (roughly 7 pages in word) but it's all I can come up with for now and I didn't want to make you wait any longer! There'll be another chapter or two to wrap this up, but I haven't written them yet, so please be patient with me!!!!

When John got home, he went straight for Mrs Hudson’s flat, knocking on the door. She invited him in, and once he was settled with a cup of tea and some biscuits, he inquired after his last gift. To his relief, she did have it. After thanking her, John took his leave back to his and Sherlock’s flat and retreated into the bedroom with the small box and envelope.

Reclining back against the headboard, John sat cross-legged and placed the box in his lap before opening the envelope. It smelt like Sherlock, and John held it to his nose and inhaled deeply. Then, he read what Sherlock had written him.

_‘To my dearest John,_

_This is my final gift to you. I hope you love it, as I had it especially created just for you. I assume you are settled into the flat by now, and waiting for me to join you. Fear not, I’ll be with you in two days. Waiting like this is hellish, as I know you are waiting for me, my dear. You are everything that I have ever wanted, and I hope that one day we will be able to be together freely and can bond and have a hoard of children. I never wanted a family, but you seem to bring forth my repressed Alpha instincts. You are extraordinary, John, and I wish to bond with you. Please, allow me this honour._

_Forever yours,_

_Sherlock x’_

John could feel his heart melting with each word, a soft smile curling his lips upwards at Sherlock’s sweet words. Resting a hand on his belly and stroking softly, John wished Sherlock were here so that he could kiss his sweet Alpha. Not being with Sherlock was hellish, and John wasn’t sure how long he would be able to cope. Especially since he had Sherlock’s pups in his belly.

Reading the words over and over, John memorised them, and then set the letter aside and picked up the box. It rested comfortably in his palm, the dark green box contrasting with the yellow bow that tied it together. Carefully, John tugged on one end of the ribbon and it easily came undone. Lifting the lid, John couldn’t contain his gasp. Inside, was a set of dogtags, made out of what looked like white gold. Lifting it with shaking hands, John saw there were two rounded rectangle tags. One had ‘ ** _John Hamish Watson_ ’** inscribed on it, and the other ‘ ** _Sherlock Holmes’ precious Omega_** ’.

Even though John hadn’t been able to go to the army, it still touched him that Sherlock had remember that he’d wanted to. Well, John had technically never told Sherlock that he’d wanted to go into the army, as Sherlock had deduced it from their first meeting when Sherlock was fever-hazed and injured. Unable to help it, he felt tears well in his eyes at the sweetness of the gesture and how much thought Sherlock had put into each and every one of the gifts he’d sent John.

Lifting the dogtags carefully from the box, he slipped the chain over his head and smiled down at the tags as they settled against his jumper. Oh, they were absolutely perfect! John couldn’t wait until the day when Sherlock was cleared of the charges against him and allowed to walk free of jail and John would be able to display these tags proudly. For now, however, John tenderly lifted them again and slipped them under his shirt, where they rested against his chest as a cold, comforting weight. John loved them already.

Although it had only been a few hours since he’d last seen Sherlock, John already missed his Alpha. Sherlock’s scent was starting to fade from the room, and John hated it. He lay down on the bed and buried his face in one of the pillows, inhaling deeply and whimpering softly at the soft scent of Sherlock. His Alpha’s scent was one of the best scents he’d ever encountered. The only thing better than his Alpha’s scent was his and his Alpha’s scent combined. That was heaven. When Sherlock next came back, John would get that delightful combination of smells once again, and John couldn’t wait.

Sighing, John sat up and headed into the bathroom to go to the loo.

*.*.*.

The next day, John got a phone call asking him to come and take care of a patient from the outer-regions of London and more into the country. He hesitated for but a moment before agreeing. He needed the money, after all, and a job would keep him busy and let him focus on something other than Sherlock and how much he missed him. John was unsure how to contact Sherlock, seeing as the prison hadn’t called him in, and eventually just sighed and decided that there was no way that he could get in contact with Sherlock without causing suspicion. He’d just have to talk to Sherlock when he got back.

For the next week, John was extremely busy, as he got call after call after call. He hadn’t had a chance to miss Sherlock, too busy to do anything but work and sleep. A few weeks later, and John received a call from the prison Sherlock was being held in to come and check on Sherlock as he was behaving unusually.

John had frowned but agreed, but it had still been another two days before he’d had the chance to travel back into Central London and to the prison. John was exhausted when he’d arrived, but had waved off Lestrade’s offer of coming back after he’d had a sleep. He wanted to see his Alpha again. He was thankful that he hadn’t experienced any more sickness so far, even though he was only a few weeks along.

When John made it to Sherlock’s room and slipped inside, he instantly noticed something was wrong. For one, the room was dark. John stayed still, back to the door as he waited for his eyes to adjust. What he saw when his eyes adjusted shocked him. The room was in a complete mess, the bed looked like it had been thrown against the wall, and newspaper clippings looked like they’d been swept from the desk that also looked like it’d been hurled. On the mattress on the floor, was Sherlock’s huddled form.

“Sherlock?” John asked worriedly, hurrying over to his mate and perching on the edge of the mattress, reaching out and resting his hand hesitantly on Sherlock’s side.

No response. Leaning his head closer, John could hear Sherlock’s breathing. It was deep and even, as if he was asleep. Frowning, John shook Sherlock lightly. The Alpha in Sherlock would surely have reacted to his Omega’s presence, so why hadn’t Sherlock woken up?

Concern and a little panic overwhelming him, John rolled Sherlock onto his back, and checked his pulse. It was slow, but not dangerously so. Why wasn’t Sherlock reacting at all? Resorting to desperate measures, John sent a wave of fear through the bond, but Sherlock didn’t even twitch. Something was seriously wrong.

Putting his head close to Sherlock’s, John sniffed at Sherlock’s neck and realised what was wrong. Sherlock had shut down, nearly two weeks without any form of contact with his mate had caused his body to start shutting down slowly, believing its Omega had rejected it. It was almost like a coma, an instinct that allowed an Alpha to grieve peacefully before re-emerging into the real world. John stood, which _did_ get a reaction – a small twitch of Sherlock’s hand – and John shushed him soothingly, quickly hurrying to the door and heaving the desk in front of the doors, and then the bedframe.

Rushing back to Sherlock, John straddled him, bending over him and positioning himself so that Sherlock’s nose lightly brushed against his scent glands and the bond-bite Sherlock had left there. “It’s alright, Sherlock, I’m here,” John whispered tenderly, stroking one hand through Sherlock’s curls whilst the other rang gently over Sherlock’s body.

He flattened out on Sherlock, letting himself put his full weight on Sherlock. Sherlock’s hand twitched again, and John continued whispering soothingly to his mate and stroking his hair and body as much as he could reach. He reassured Sherlock with his scent, voice and weight, waiting patiently for his Alpha to rouse.

It took quite a while, but ten minutes later, Sherlock groaned, his hand lifting off the ground before flopping back down a moment later. “You with me, Alpha?” John asked cautiously, unsure of how Sherlock would react.

“John,” Sherlock rasped, his arm lifting up and wrapping around John, squeezing him to Sherlock’s body as his Alpha ran his nose up and down John’s neck. “John,” he whispered again.

“I’m here, Sherlock,” John assured Sherlock, closing his eyes and letting out a deep breath of relief. “You scared the crap out of me, Sherlock! Don’t ever do that again!” John scolded.

Sherlock’s grip tightened on him, and Sherlock snarled. “Me? You didn’t even _contact_ me, John! And then I’m told that you’re out of London? I thought you’d left me!” Sherlock growled, nipping at John’s neck angrily and causing John to wince at the sharp sting of pain.

“I was _working_ , Sherlock,” John grunted, “As if I’d ever leave you!”

Sherlock wasn’t listening, however, and with his newly regained function of his limbs, flipped them over so that John was on the bottom and started tearing at John’s clothes. He tugged down John’s trousers and pants, and rearranged a half-heartedly complaining John so that his arse was pressed up against Sherlock’s crotch.

“You are _never_ to do anything like that ever again, Omega,” Sherlock growled in a dangerously low tone, causing John to shiver and whimper. It was clear that Sherlock’s Alpha had taken over.

“Yes, Alpha,” John sighed, closing his eyes and unable to help a whimper as Sherlock slid one long finger into his wet hole.

He couldn’t help from being aroused by Sherlock’s primal Alpha side, and couldn’t help from slipping into his own Omega side.

Sherlock quickly and roughly opened John up with his fingers, and then pulled down his own trousers and pants and thrust into John with a growl.

“Mine,” Sherlock snarled as he pounded into John, nipping and biting at John’s neck, his long fingers gripping John’s hips tightly enough to form bruises.

“Yours,” John whimpered, pressing back into each thrust.

Sherlock’s grip tightened in warning, and John went limp. This wasn’t about making love; this was about Sherlock reaffirming himself to both of them that he was John’s Alpha.

After a few minutes of whining and pants and snarls, Sherlock thrust in roughly and his knot inflated, causing John to scream in pleasure as he came as well, feeling Sherlock fill him up from the inside.

Sherlock fell on top of him, just barely bracing himself with forearms on either side of John’s head, lowering his hips until John lay flat against the mattress.

A few minutes later and Sherlock murmured groggily, “John?”

John merely hummed, too blissed out and content to answer properly. Forming words was just too difficult a task right now.

“I missed you,” Sherlock whispered into his ear, voice shaking as he pressed gentle kisses to all of the places that he’d bit John earlier. “I love you, John.”

John sighed happily. “Love you too,” John mumbled, wanting nothing more than to go to sleep on his Alpha’s knot with his Alpha’s strong body around him.

“Why did you leave?” Sherlock asked softly.

“Work,” John grumbled, “Busy.”

“Don’t do it again,” Sherlock’s voice trembled, vulnerable.

“Won’t,” John promised. Then, he whined, “Sleep. Please.”

Sherlock chuckled. “Of course, yes, anything for my precious Omega.”

John slipped off into sleep peacefully, feeling Sherlock’s long fingers run through his hair tenderly.

*.*.*.

Of course, when John woke up it was to the sound of the door being slammed open and Sherlock snarling as he clutched John closer. Groggy and still exhausted, John blearily opened his eyes and whined in question.

John blinked a few times, and found that when his vision cleared, he couldn’t see anything except for Sherlock’s arms. It seemed that Sherlock had curled over John so that he was mostly out of sight. John flushed as he realised that his arse was still exposed, and he could feel Sherlock’s soft cock against his bare skin. God, what a way to be caught. Judging by the amount of drying liquid on the backs of his thighs, Sherlock’s knot had softened not that long ago, but long ago enough that the small amount of Sherlock’s seed that had slipped out had had time to dry.

Sniffing the air, he panicked as he smelt the metallic tang of guns. And, of course, Sherlock reacted to his panic by curling even tighter around him. John lifted his head and could feel the vibrations of Sherlock’s growl against the back of his head. Peeking at what he could see, John saw guards with shields and guns pointed at them.

“Release Doctor Watson, Sherlock!” One ordered, which, of course, was the complete wrong move.

John knew that if Sherlock hadn’t been hell-bent on keeping John safe and out of sight, that guard would have been attacked and probably severely injured.

Sherlock snarled again, and forced John’s head back onto the floor. “Sherlock,” John groaned in frustration, “Let me help, dammit!”

He could feel Sherlock’s hesitation through the bond, and then, hesitantly, Sherlock lifted himself off of John enough so that he could lift his head and roll his shoulders.

“Are you alright, John?” Lestrade asked, sounding worried, and John finally realised what it looked like.

It looked like Sherlock had forced himself on John and bonded them together against John’s will. Groaning, John ran a hand through his hair. Well, this was going to be a bitch to get out of.

“I’m fine,” John assured him, rolling his shoulder and grimacing at the stiffness.

Sherlock lowered his head and sniffed at John’s neck, causing the guards to step forward. John pushed Sherlock’s head away with a huff. “Get back with me, you stupid git!” John snapped at Sherlock, turning his head to glare at Sherlock.

Whilst Alpha instinct driven Sherlock was lovely, now was not that time. John met Sherlock’s gaze and kept it until Sherlock blinked rapidly, intelligence once again gleaming in those eyes. Sherlock had obviously slipped into his instincts again when the stupid guards had broken into Sherlock temporary territory.

“John? What happened?” Sherlock asked, confused, then his head snapped up and he gazed at the guards, and John saw dawning horror on his face.

“Let me up, Sherlock,” John asked quietly, rubbing the top of his head against Sherlock’s jaw when he saw his Alpha fight against his instincts to try and listen to John, “Please,” John added.

“Don’t go far,” Sherlock warned, and John knew that it was because if John strayed far after being reunited after John had been absent for too long, Sherlock would most likely attack everyone to get John back.

John nodded his head, and pulled up his pants and trousers when Sherlock shifted off of him, and sat up, stretching out. “Right. Now, to answer your questions,” John addressed the guards, “Yes, we had sex. No, Sherlock didn’t force me.”

John decided to not elaborate further in case he said something that they hadn’t suspected as of yet. Lestrade looked shocked and weary, and most of the guards seemed uncomfortable.

“Why?” Lestrade managed to get out.

John sighed heavily, leaning into Sherlock’s side slightly as he sought comfort from his mate instinctively. Whilst John was still very much capable of taking care of himself, sometimes it was nice to have someone he could rely on to back him up and support him when he was feeling a little overwhelmed and out of his depth.

Sherlock rumbled comfortingly, and it relaxed John a little. “I courted John, and he accepted. Simple as that,” Sherlock answered for him, voice even and calm, though John could hear the thread of tension underneath.

“Sir, we should arrest him,” one of the guards said to Lestrade, and Sherlock snarled loudly in warning.

“Sherlock,” John murmured softly, placing his hand over Sherlock’s to comfort him. Then, he addressed the guards and Lestrade, “If you do arrest me, I need to have constant contact with my mate. I’m sure you’ve all heard what happens to Alphas who are denied their mates.”

Some of the guards winced, and Lestrade blew out a breath. “Unfortunately, John, I do need to arrest you for associating with a criminal and possibly helping him to escape, but we can set you two up in an Alpha/Omega bonded room.”

John nodded gratefully, though Sherlock looked anything but pleased. Of course, what Alpha wanted their pregnant Omega in prison? Lestrade was being nice, even though he had every reason to deny John his request.

“Now?” John asked, to clarify.

“Yes, now, John,” Lestrade told him, and John stood and turned to face his Alpha with a small smile.

“Come on, Sherlock,” John said softly, lowering his hands to help Sherlock up.

Sherlock stared up at him for a few moments before slowly grasping his hands and standing by his own strength. Sherlock pressed a kiss below John’s ear and then murmured lowly, “I’ll get you out of this, John, don’t worry. I promise you’ll be back in Baker Street by the end of the week.”

John frowned, confused, but this wasn’t the place to question Sherlock. Not with all of these officers watching. Stretching up, John kissed Sherlock’s lips then pulled back. He didn’t need Sherlock to look out for him, but it was nice nonetheless.

Following the guards, Sherlock and John held hands as they were escorted to their new room (after Sherlock had put on his trousers and pants) and left alone to settle. Lestrade looked regretful to be putting John in the room, but John was okay with it.

John looked around curiously. It was much larger than Sherlock’s (now old) room, with plenty of space and one large queen bed instead of the single Sherlock had.

“I’ll be fine, you know,” John assured Sherlock, turning to face his Alpha, “It was bound to happen sooner or later anyway, and I’ve got you with me so I’m good.”

“It’s not good for the pup, though,” Sherlock growled out lowly, moving forward and pressing his hands to John’s belly, making the Omega sigh contentedly, “Any stress caused to you affects the baby, and I will not stand for that, John.”

John smiled softly, burying his face in Sherlock’s chest and inhaling his delicious smell. “Like I said, I’ve got you. I know you’ll look out for me when I can’t. I trust you, Sherlock, and I’ll protect this pup of ours with everything I have,” John promised, and felt Sherlock relax against him.

“I just want to keep you happy,” Sherlock murmured softly, tilting his head down and burying his nose in John’s hair.

“I’m happy,” John whispered softly, “When I’m with you, I’m happy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love and support and kudos and comments, I love every one of you! I hope you can be patient with me whilst I get back into my writing groove! Hopefully the next chapter won't take a month, but I can't make any promises as I'm doing tafe this year and may get busy... Love you all heaps, please know I love every comment and kudos I receive!


	3. Mycroft Holmes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is only five pages long in word, but I've decided to just keep updating small amounts when I get them done instead of making you guys wait ages for a long update! Hope you don't mind too much! Also, thanks for all the kudos and lovely comments!!! You guys make my day and inspire me to keep on writing~ <3

The next few hours were torturous. Sherlock alternated between pacing violently in front of the door, and pressing his nose to John’s neck to make sure he was still there sitting on the bed and still okay. Every time someone walked past their door, Sherlock would snarl in warning, and John would sigh. He knew Sherlock well enough by now to know that he was as frustrated with his own actions as John was.

John also knew that it was mainly his fault. After all, he had been the one to leave for weeks on end without any form of contact after they’d been bonded for only two weeks, and was pregnant with Sherlock’s pup. They’d both been strained by the separation, only John had had something else to occupy himself with to distract from the emptiness being away from Sherlock had caused. Sherlock had had nothing but his thoughts, and John felt guilty just thinking about it.

When Sherlock came to check on him next, John looped his arms around Sherlock’s neck and let himself fall backwards, bringing Sherlock down on top of him. He grinned at the startled noise Sherlock let out, muffled by the way his face was pressed into John’s neck, and caught himself with hands on either side of John’s head so he wouldn’t squash the Omega completely.

“You’re getting annoying,” John told Sherlock, still grinning, as his Alpha looked up at him in question, “So I figured I might as well distract you and keep both of us happy.”

Sherlock tilted his head, and rumbled, “Go on.”

John shivered at the sound of his mate’s deep voice, a sound he hadn’t heard before today for weeks. He’d severely missed the sound of Sherlock’s voice. “Well, you haven’t properly introduced yourself to our pup yet, for one,” John said, raising an eyebrow playfully.

Sherlock looked shocked for a moment, then puzzled. “You talk to our pup?” Sherlock asked, something that sounded a lot like awed pride in his tone.

John snorted, “Of course I do. Have to let our pup know that they’re loved,” John replied, rolling his eyes even as he felt his face flush.

“I love you,” Sherlock whispered, leaning up and pressing their lips together in a tender kiss.

John melted underneath Sherlock, whimpering softly and returning the gentle slide of lips, feeling the love Sherlock was pouring through the bond. He sent back his love, and pulled away from the kiss slowly, smiling in content. “I love you too,” John murmured lovingly.

Sherlock pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before sliding down John’s body, gently lifting John’s jumper and shirt before reverently pressing his lips to John’s belly. He wasn’t yet showing, but that would change in another few weeks. John couldn’t wait for that to happen. To have evidence of the pup growing inside of him, formed by himself and Sherlock. Oh, John would love this pup with all of his heart, and care for them with the best of his ability.

Sherlock’s large hands cradled John’s belly and his side as if he was the most precious thing he’d ever held, and Sherlock’s lips pressed multiple kisses all along John’s belly. He became aware that Sherlock was murmuring to his belly, so softly that John had to strain to hear it.

“I love you, little one,” he caught Sherlock saying softly, his tone so soaked in love that it made John’s breath catch, “Everything that is mine, everything that I am, is yours. I will love you till the end of my days. You and your wonderful mother.”

Sherlock looked up and caught John’s gaze then, and Sherlock’s eyes were filled with such love and wonder, that John couldn’t help the way that his face heated up and tears pricked his eyes. John wasn’t the most emotional of Omegas, but he knew that Sherlock wouldn’t think any less of him for this act of weakness. Anyone in his position would tear up at least a little. To have such a wonderful, loving Alpha, John was lucky. He knew Sherlock would spoil both him and their pup, and would love both of them forever.

Bringing his hands up, John closed his eyes and wiped away the wetness under his eyes, unable to take Sherlock’s loving stare anymore lest he started bawling, and covered his face as he sniffled softly.

They were both so distracted that neither of them noticed the camera in the corner swivelling and zooming in on them as Sherlock kissed John’s belly a few more times, then gently brought John’s hands away from his face and tenderly kissed his lips once more.

John wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s neck, tangling his fingers into Sherlock’s hair and holding on tight to his wonderful Alpha.

Pulling away, John buried his face into Sherlock’s neck and inhaled his Alpha’s comforting scent. Oh, John never wanted to move.

Sherlock’s hand slipped up and cradled the back of John’s head, his long fingers gently slipping through his hair and calming him.

They stayed like that for a long time, neither one of them moving or having any inclination to change their position – one of Sherlock’s hands cradled the back of his head whilst the other rubbed gently circles on John’s flat stomach.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door, and John opened his eyes sleepily. He’d been on the cusp of sleep; the emotions that Sherlock had filled him with had made him exhausted. Sherlock snarled lowly at the intruder, but didn’t move except to press John tighter against him.

“Mmph?” John mumbled in question, yawning against Sherlock’s neck.

“It’s just me, John, Sherlock,” Lestrade’s voice greeted them, and Sherlock relaxed a little above him.

“Enter,” Sherlock commanded, sounding superior and calm despite the tenseness John could still feel lingering in the Alpha’s body.

Sherlock’s hand slipped off of John’s belly and covered up the skin once more, before resting on the same spot, just on top of his clothes now.

Sherlock’s fingers in his hair began to rub soothingly on his scalp, and John moaned softly in contented pleasure. That was nice. Very, very nice indeed.

Whilst John wanted to stay awake and hear what Lestrade wanted to talk to him about, Sherlock’s fingers were so soothing, and he’d already been nearly asleep before Lestrade entered. John struggled to stay awake for another few moments, before he slipped off into sleep with a soft sigh.

*.*.*.

John woke several hours later to the smell of food. His stomach rumbled, and John yawned and stretched out, humming happily as familiar long arms cuddled him closer. Blinking open his eyes, John lifted his hand and rubbed his eyes to clear them. The soft murmur of voices caught his attention, one being the familiar rumble of his Alpha, but the other was unknown.

John’s eyes landed on an unfamiliar person, sitting uncomfortably close to the bed on a chair that John didn’t know where it had come from. Pressing backwards into Sherlock, John eyed the man warily. Obviously, Sherlock trusted this stranger, otherwise he wouldn’t have let him come so close. The stranger wasn’t even looking at John, his gaze fully focused on Sherlock.

“Sherlock?” John murmured softly, tilting his head back to look up at Sherlock.

Sherlock was half-sitting, legs curled up and John was resting against Sherlock’s chest with Sherlock’s legs providing a barrier between John and the stranger.

Sherlock glanced down at him, and his face softened. Pressing a quick kiss to John’s forehead, he explained, “John, this is Mycroft, my brother.”

John blinked in surprise and looked back at the man, tilting his head and gazing at the man – Mycroft – once more, this time picking out the similarities between his mate and this man. Mycroft was looking back at John in both curiosity and disdain.

“Greetings, John,” Mycroft said finally, and John blinked.

“Er, hello,” John said with a slight nod, looking up at his mate with a raised eyebrow. Why was he here? Wasn’t Sherlock supposed to be undercover for this case?

Bending his head, Sherlock whispered in John’s ear, “Mycroft works for the government. He’s here to help. He helped me get in here in the first place, and he can get you out.”

John pulled back and frowned up at Sherlock, “I don’t want to leave if I can’t leave with you,” John told Sherlock firmly.

Sherlock sighed and rolled his eyes, “I knew you’d say that. But, John, I’m almost finished here. Another week or two and I’ll be out. Meanwhile, you can go back to Baker Street and rest.”

John snarled at that, shoving away from Sherlock and sitting up on his own, glaring at Sherlock. “I don’t need to ‘ _rest up_ ’,” John hissed, annoyed, “I’m not some fragile flower!”

Sherlock reached for him apologetically, but John batted his hands away and scooted backwards, well aware of Mycroft’s eyes on the two of them. “John,” Sherlock started, but John cut him off.

“No, Sherlock. Let me help with the case,” John demanded.

Sherlock’s face tightened, his distaste for the idea obvious. His Alpha opened his mouth to try and persuade John otherwise, but John cut him off once more.

“ _No_ , Sherlock. I will not sit around like some dainty little house-Omega!” John warned him, “Let me help on the case, or I won’t let you feel our pup.”

Sherlock’s shock was clear, and he grumbled for a few moments before sighing dramatically and agreeing, “Fine. You can help on the case. Now, get back over here!”

Smiling, pleased, John slid back into Sherlock’s embrace and nestled close. Just because he wasn’t a typical Omega didn’t mean he didn’t like affection. “Stubborn,” Sherlock muttered into his hair, and John smirked, hearing the pleased tone in Sherlock’s voice.

He knew Sherlock liked that John wasn’t traditional, and wouldn’t let himself be bossed around.

A laugh from Mycroft startled John, and he looked up at Sherlock’s brother and saw a smile on Mycroft’s face.

“And here I was thinking that you’d picked a dull Omega, brother,” Mycroft said in amusement, smirking.

Sherlock snorted, burying his face in John’s hair, and the Omega could feel his smile against his scalp. “I could never,” Sherlock told him in a haughty tone, wrapping his arms around John and ensuring that he couldn’t go anywhere.

“Well, brother dear, it’s clear that you don’t need my help any more. I’ll be in contact,” Mycroft said and stood, giving John a small smile before turning and disappearing out the door.

“Well, he’s interesting,” John commented once Mycroft was gone and out of sight.

“But nowhere near as interesting as you, my precious Omega,” Sherlock purred, slipping one hand underneath Sherlock’s shirt and jumper and rubbing his stomach gently.

John snorted, but he was smiling, flattered by Sherlock’s compliment. “You big softie,” John teased, tilting his head back and kissing Sherlock.

“Only with you, John,” Sherlock murmured against his lips, then playfully nipped at John’s lower lip.

John pulled back, pouting playfully, and Sherlock laughed at him, cuddling him close. John nestled into his embrace and stayed quiet for a few long moments, then spoke seriously, “Now that I’m on the case, you’re going to have to tell me everything.”

He could feel Sherlock’s chest expand and then decrease as his Alpha sighed, but John’s threat of not being able to touch their pup was still strong evidently, and Sherlock rubbed at John’s stomach as he spoke, telling John all about the case and what still needed to be done.  


	4. Taking Down the Ring

There was a lot still to be done, but hopefully with the both of them working on the case, they’d be able to crack it quicker. Sherlock had admitted to him quietly that he needed DI Lestrade to wake up from his coma otherwise there was a good chance that no one would let him out even if he did solve the case as no one other than the DI knew about it. John had comforted his mate silently with kisses and by pressing his belly into Sherlock’s hands and allowing his mate feel the smooth skin that will expand when their pup starts to grow.

Of course, there was nothing that they could do until night-time, so they waited. Also, turns out Mycroft had brought hot food for them – the smell that had woken John up in the first place – so they ate that before it cooled.

John was excited to finally be getting involved in something exciting and he would be helping his mate. Just because he was an Omega – and a pregnant one at that – didn’t mean that he was useless. John was far from that, and he had enough skills as a doctor to be able to help out if there were any injuries. Also, John was smart and a quick learner, and could hold his own in a fight as well. John knew that he could be useful if Sherlock’s instincts took over or got out of control. Having his mate close by would surely help, and John knew Sherlock knew all this, deep down. But, John also knew that Sherlock didn’t like the idea of him being in danger at all.

Sherlock could suck it up, as John was coming whether Sherlock wanted him to or not! Sherlock had bonded with him knowing that was a stubborn, non-traditional Omega, and John knew that Sherlock loved that about him.

After eating, John got up and walked about the room, stretching out his muscles so he didn’t get stiff, and because he was bored, whilst Sherlock stayed on the bed, stretched out and watching John lazily.

“So,” John started, “you got in here because of the case, right?”

John waited until he received an affirming hum, and then slid onto the floor and stretched his legs out in front of him, bending over to touch his toes and continued, “Why? Why were you so determined to solve _this_ case? I’m not complaining, of course, as I got to meet you this way, but I’m just trying to understand. Isn’t there anyone that you miss?”

John peered over his shoulder and shifted on foot to touch his upper thigh, still stretching as they talked. He saw the way Sherlock’s face tightened slightly, and then he sighed. “Well, not really. There’s Mrs Hudson, our landlady, but that’s about it,” Sherlock told him, “I don’t really have friends, John. Just you. You’re all that I need.”

John frowned. “But you’ve got both the Lestrade’s, and Mycroft,” John protested, switching legs and leaning over his other foot.

Sherlock snorted. “Mycroft doesn’t count. He’s only useful when I need favours to get in and out of high-security places such as here,” Sherlock told him, rolling his eyes, “And the Lestrade’s are useful for cases. I wouldn’t count them as friends.”

John twisted around and stood up, placing his hands on his hips and frowning at Sherlock. “Surely, that’s not-,” John started, but was cut off as the door behind him banged open, and he found himself being pulled backwards by hands under his armpits.

Startled, John looked back and saw other inmates, wearing prison uniform, with grim faces. Obviously, word had spread that Sherlock had a mate. It only took a second before Sherlock was on his feet in a rage and charging at the inmates.

Before Sherlock could get to them, John lifted his foot up and shoved his foot backwards and into the groin of the person holding him, who released him and John spun and kicked him in the face. There were two more, and managed to punch one in the face before Sherlock was tackling the other.

Stepping back after shoving his fingers into the pressure point on the neck of the guy he was dealing with and watched him crumple. John turned to help Sherlock, but Sherlock didn’t need any help. His Alpha already had the other pinned to the floor, both arms in one of Sherlock’s long-fingered grasp, and there was a snarl on his face.

“John?” Sherlock asked, voice tense.

“I’m fine,” John assured Sherlock, walking over to his mate and bending to press a kiss to Sherlock’s cheek, then chuckled and said, “You know, for people in a high-security prison, they’re rather weak, aren’t they?”

Sherlock didn’t laugh, but his lips twitched up in the corners in a show of amusement, his gaze focussed intently on the prisoner underneath him. A Beta, but a Beta that had threatened Sherlock’s pregnant Omega mate. John didn’t envy any of them right now, but a glance at Sherlock showed his mate was tense, but still and waiting.

Going back over to the two Betas John had taken down by himself, John peered down at them. “Why are they here? I mean, I understand why they made the mistake of trying to get me instead of you, but why bother at all? Surely you haven’t pissed off that many people?” John asked curiously, glancing at Sherlock.

“John,” Sherlock’s voice was short and sharp, and John straightened instinctively, and at a slight twitch of Sherlock’s fingers, John made his way back to Sherlock’s side obediently.

John looked closer at Sherlock and noticed that Sherlock was barely restraining himself from slipping into his Alpha instincts. The idiot Beta seemed to have realised this as well and was completely and utterly still. John knelt down beside Sherlock and rested against his Alpha’s body is silent comfort. Sherlock lifted on hand and rested it on top of John’s bond-bite possessively, causing John to go practically limp against Sherlock with closed eyes, trusting his mate to protect him.

They stayed in silence for only a short few minutes, and then there were guards rushing down the hall, and John stirred from his trance-like state, but as Sherlock tightened his grip John slipped back into his instinct-induced trance. Everything was a bit of a blur to him because of it, but he vaguely saw guards burst into their room. And then he was being moved around, Sherlock’s hand always firmly pressed to his bond bite and keeping him complacent. He was aware of the fact that he was being dragged back to the bed and rearranged until he was in Sherlock’s lap, facing sideways with his head tucked under Sherlock’s chin. And that was when the hand lifted off of his bond bite, and he slowly regained his consciousness.

Sherlock’s hands were rubbing his baby bump gently. “Sorry,” Sherlock’s deep voice rumbled apologetically in his ear, “I needed you and it was the quickest and easiest way.”

“You coulda warned me a bit first,” John grumbled, but he knew that Sherlock was probably right.

If Sherlock had been so close that he couldn’t even tell John and had simply taken control like that, John knew he couldn’t protest. After all, he would much rather Sherlock sent him into his Omega instincts than attacked a whole bunch of guards and prisoners because they’d tried to take John.

Sherlock didn’t respond to his words, simply nuzzled John’s hair and breathed in deeply. “It’s fine,” John mumbled after a while, relaxed into Sherlock’s hold, “But you can’t freak out every time that someone has a go at me. I am perfectly capable of defending myself.”

“I know,” Sherlock sighed, and John nuzzled Sherlock’s neck comfortingly, “I just couldn’t help it. I don’t want you to be harmed, and you were away for so long, and you’re pregnant…” Sherlock trailed off with another sigh.

“I’m sorry for leaving,” John apologised softly, tilting his head back to look up at Sherlock, “I shouldn’t have done it and I won’t do it again.”

Sherlock shuddered at the memory and his hands tightened against his stomach for a moment before relaxing. “Never again,” Sherlock murmured into the back of his neck.

“Never again,” John agreed softly, kissing Sherlock on the lips to soothe him.

Sherlock pressed into the kiss, one hand rising up and cupping John’s jaw to keep him in this position. They kissed slowly for a while, Sherlock’s hand caressing his belly until his Alpha pulled away slowly. John’s eyes fluttered open, and he licked his lips to savour the taste of his Alpha. John saw the way Sherlock’s gaze watched his tongue, and smiled slowly, loving the effect that he had on Sherlock.

“What happened to the prisoners?” John asked, diverting Sherlock’s attention as he really didn’t want to get caught having sex in a prison twice.

Sherlock growled lowly and cuddled John even closer. “Lestrade came and took them away, I assume that they’ll be put into isolation and questioned. No doubt they are part of the murder ring that I’m about to break,” Sherlock told him, licking John’s jaw and his tongue lingered on the Omega’s skin.

John shivered in pleasure and looked up at Sherlock in silent reprimand, to which Sherlock smirked.

“So when are we going to take down this murder ring?” John asked to once again distract Sherlock.

Sherlock’s eyes gleamed in pleasure, and he answered shortly, “Tonight.”

*.*.*.

They waited until it was late at night, after the last lot of guards had passed their room and it was completely dark outside, and then snuck out of their room. Their door was suspiciously unlocked, but a glance at Sherlock didn’t give him any more information, so he ignored it for now and followed after his tall Alpha as they crept down the hall, deciding that he would get it out of Sherlock later.

John was excited to finally be able to help Sherlock out, and with a police case no less! Even though he’d been targeted earlier that day, John wasn’t fazed. Sherlock, however, always seemed to make sure that John was within grasping distance at all times without looking behind him. Sherlock’s arm would reach backwards and once he’d touched some part of John, he would be satisfied and move his arm back to his side.

Several times, they had to press back against the wall of the corridor to avoid being seen by the guards and the occasional fellow prisoner being escorted to and from places.

After a while of creeping around, they came to a stop and Sherlock pulled him into a cupboard that was also suspiciously open. Sherlock drew him in front of him, pressed together with the door cracked open. “We’re here,” Sherlock breathed into his ear, head duck and eyes focused on the sliver of door that could be seen. “Now we just have to wait.”

John’s eyebrows furrowed, and he breathed softly, “For what?”

He could feel Sherlock’s grin against his ear, and could feel Sherlock’s excitement vibrating from him and through the bond. “For them to bring their new victim back so that we can catch them in the act,” Sherlock told him softly, the words barely more than a movement of Sherlock’s lips.

John nodded his head in understanding, and then asked, “Are the guards in on this?”

Sherlock chuckled softly. “Of course,” Sherlock responded.

“So… We didn’t need to hide from the guards on our way here?” John asked after a pause of thinking.

“No,” Sherlock chuckled once more, “But it was fun, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah,” John agreed with a grin, tilting his head to the side to kiss Sherlock’s jaw.

“Don’t distract me, John,” Sherlock warned, but John could see the faint smile on Sherlock’s lips.

They fell into silence, and after quite a while of waiting, they finally saw the prisoners open the door and begin dragging in a limp body.

John and Sherlock sprang into action, leaping out of the closet and as did the guards, appearing out of nowhere and tackled the prisoners, Sherlock leaping into the fray whilst John grabbed the limp body and dragged her away from the struggle.

John was relieved to find that she was still alive, and after checking her over, he found a blow to her temple which he assumed was the reason why she was passed out. Looking up for his patient, his gaze was drawn to Sherlock, who had a fellow prisoner pinned to the ground and a grin on his face. He looked alive in a way that John hadn’t seen yet, and John liked it and decided instantly he would be following Sherlock on lots of cases after this.

The guards took away the prisoners involved, and John was in the middle of giving instructions to the guards on how to care for the girl who’d been knocked out, when a phone rang. John looked up in surprise and found Lestrade with a frown on his face and his phone to his ear.

John looked back to the guards in front of him and finished giving his care instructions before wandering over to Sherlock’s side and fussing over his mate.

A cry of surprise from Lestrade had John looking up, and he found the prison guard with tears in his eyes. Hanging up the phone, Lestrade shoved it in his pocket then cried gleefully, “My brother’s awake! He’s out of his coma!”


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little epilogue to wrap things up!

The next few days flew by. Lestrade (the DI) woke up and ordered Sherlock out of the prison. The media went into a frenzy, claiming Sherlock to be an ‘Alpha dedicated to his work!’ and praising him for his faithfulness and thanking him for keeping London safe.

John thought that all of this was a bit ridiculous, but they were both allowed to go back to Baker Street, thankfully. For once, it was John and Sherlock in the flat, without needing to worry about police on their doorstep coming to arrest Sherlock. Most were still wary of Sherlock, and Mycroft forced Sherlock into a media meeting to clear everything up and get everything out in the open. To save John’s reputation, Sherlock told the media that John had been in on everything from the start, and that was why John had agreed to his courting and eventually bonding.

It only took a month for the media to move on, and Sherlock and John were left in peace. Sherlock took small cases from Lestrade when the DI was out of the hospital and back to his job, but as John’s pregnancy progressed, Sherlock stayed close to his mate’s side.

Sherlock was a good mate, and they got married a little while before John was due to give birth. They had a small ceremony, with close friends and with both of the Lestrade’s, and got professional photographs which they placed proudly on the mantle after framing them.

Only a few weeks after their marriage, John gave birth to twins – Elizabeth Rose Watson-Holmes, and Tyler Robert Watson-Holmes. John loved both of his pups dearly, and it was amusing to watch Sherlock freak out and be extremely over-protective at the start. John had almost expected to see Sherlock wearing baseball mitts when he was holding their pups, but thankfully that never happened (to John’s knowledge, anyway).

Sherlock and John had to acknowledge the fact that they were getting on in their years, and having teenagers at forty was bad enough, so they refrained from having any more pups – as, really, having teenagers at fifty would just be terrible. John went on birth control, and they cherished little Elizabeth and Tyler equally. They were glad that they had had twins, as this way their pups would never be alone in the world.

Sherlock and John spent the rest of their lives together in happy mated bliss, solving crimes together once their pups were old enough to be left alone with Mrs Hudson, and loving each other and their family dearly.

The media left them alone, and the story of Sherlock Holmes the criminal faded from the minds of Londoners.

John could not think of a better way to spend his life, and his only regret was not finding Sherlock earlier.

Together, they lived their life and faced hardships and losses, and together they stayed – though life and death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read, commented, gave kudos or any combination! I love every one of you, and you all helped to keep my motivation going to keep on writing! This was originally meant to be a one-shot, but then I got curious and posted what I had written, and the response has blown me away! I love each and every one of you, and your supports means more than you can ever know!
> 
> Again, thank you to everyone and I hope you enjoyed my story! If you like, go check out my other stories as they all tend to run on the same basic principals (top Sherlock and bottom John).


End file.
